


Operation Spider Love: Part 1:

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha go to Monte Carlo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Operation Spider Love: Part 1:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there, here is the latest part
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Peter watched as Natasha walked into the elevator and the doors closed up, Peter smiled to himself as he stood there alone in their penthouse, stuffing his hands into his pockets he sighed heavily, 2 and a half months of being without Natasha was going to be painful but at least he could still text her and call her, so long as she was in a safe place where he couldn’t break her cover. _ **

**_ Grabbing his bag he made his way into the bedroom, Flash Thompson had been a bitch as usual and threw a temper tantrum after the Daily Bugle published a news article of Peter ‘Unknown Stark Industries Heir’ walking into his bedroom Peter smiled to himself, he needed to have a word with Pepper and get this straightened out; Tony had simply left him the money he had earned from his time as Tony’s personal intern, as he yanked open the bag and took his books out and he dumped them onto the bed Peter tensed up and he turned just in time to grab the tranq dart mid-air, with a smirk he looked at the intruder and greeted with a polite “Hello Fury” _ **

**_ Fury nodded his head “Nice to see you again, Peter Parker” fury greeted. _ **

**_ There was a sharp sting and Peter’s right hand flew to his neck, yanking out the dark he looked at it as the world began to blur, looking at Fury “You motherf…” he never finished because soon he collapsed to the floor unconscious, Maria Hill was dangling outside the window on a length of rope secured in her harness. _ **

_ Flashback End: _

Peter awoke with a soft moan, he felt soft fingers gently running through his hair as he lay there, his head resting on somebody’s lap, smiling to himself Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Natasha, he didn’t need to open his eyes to see it was Natasha, he recognised the feeling of her lap under his head and the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair, looking up at Natasha with a goofy smile Peter reached up and gently brushed his through her hair “You’re back early… unless this is a dream” he said.

“Not a dream, more like a nightmare” Natasha replied as she looked at Peter as his face morphed from the goofy smile he had to confusion to down right very upset, sitting up Peter looked around and rubbed the so part on the back of his neck “WHAT THE FUCK!!!” he looked around “Ooh that bald cyclops, when I get back I’m going to wrap my hands round his throat”

Natasha smirked “Peter honey, usually when you make threats like that… its more intimidating without pouting” she stated at Peter who was pouting as he stood there.

“I’ll work on that” Peter replied as he folded his arms “Where’re we going?” he asked with a childish whine.

“Monte Carlo” Natasha replied as she sat down in the nearby seat.

Peter perked up “Really?” he asked with a grin that made Natasha’s heart melt _‘Damn it why does he have to be so damn adorable’_ Peter’s smile dropped “But, what about school?” Peter asked.

“Because of the Newspaper article, Pepper is doing a press conference as we speak to get the mess cleaned up” Natasha explained.

“But, what about my school and my cover for this op?” Peter asked.

“I’ll get to that if you give me a chance” Natasha replied before taking a deep breath “Pepper has announced in said press conference that she has sent you to Monte Carlo to clear up the misunderstanding with Stark Industries business partner that is hosting an event out there, because of the news article Pepper wanted to make it up to you so she got you an invite” Natasha explained.

“Hold on, wouldn’t it be weird for a 17 year old to go alone, I mean I know your with me but won’t Pepper get in trouble for sending a 17 year old out to a fancy event alone?” Peter asked.

“That is why I am here, I am to be your guard” Natasha replied.

Peter practically fanboyed all over the seat he was sitting in _‘I know, gross’_ Peter grinned “Oh ned’s going to be really jealous” he said.

“How do you think Flash Thompson will feel?” Natasha asked as she folded her arms.

“He’s probably having an aneurism” Peter replied, laughing as he sat there.

Natasha chuckled as she looked at him “Peter, you okay?” she asked.

Nodding his head Peter smiled “Of course, why?” he asked.

“Peter, I know you far too well… what’s wrong?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding Peter nodded “It’s just… you said you wanted some space” Peter said nervously “I promise I won’t get in your way at all on this mission” he vowed “I’ll go to the event and I’ll keep quiet” he said.

Smiling at Peter adoringly Natasha moved into the seat beside him “Look Peter, to be honest… it’s nice having you watch my back” Natasha admitted.

“Really?” Peter asked nervously, his cheeks bright red.

“Really… I promise Peter, I am glad you are here” Natasha said as she took his hands into hers.

“Thanks Nat” Peter replied as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Natasha and Peter enjoyed the rest of their flight, both enjoying each other’s company though it was a struggle to keep their hands to themselves and remain professional during the trip, besides Peter wasn’t ready for the mile high club just yet, and to prove Natasha’s opinion, Peter began explaining that they were thousands of feet in the sky and stated that the mile high was not accurate, by the end of Peter’s explanation Natasha facepalmed herself.

She really did love how oblivious Peter was.

Especially when she had seen the way both Pepper and Carol were leering at him and how they licked their lips when they saw how big he was downstairs, Peter and Natasha grabbed their bags off the jet and Peter found the Fury had shield agents pack some clothes for Monte Carlo including his Spider-Man suit, Peter and Natasha checked into their hotel for the night though Natasha made sure they had adjoining rooms.

The Man behind the desk looked at her suspiciously and she told him that she was Peter’s personal bodyguard, once Peter and Natasha got their room cards Peter and Natasha settled down into their rooms to get some sleep, because tomorrow they would be attending the event that Pepper had gotten an invite for them and where their target would be.

Their mission was to follow and observe the Hydra agent during a hand off and track down where they were taking the case too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
